Strategy
Learn how to win the game by understanding the basics. Job types 'Audition' : To win auditions, you need to score high enough to be within the top contestants requirement. The requirement could be from as low as 10/40 to 1/100 for higher ranked jobs. Some audition jobs have bonus multiplier (1.5x, 2.0x) for certain stats, such as "visual" or "vocal" that will get activated periodically during the rhythm game. The bonus is beneficial for your total score, but if your idols are good enough, they can brute force their way through the audition. : Audition results are: medium '''fans, high money, low exp'' 'Live' : Lives are much easier to understand than the other jobs. All you need to do is to achieve a high score indicated by the number on the job requirement. 1 hakoyure = 10,000 points. So, when the requirement is 1.5 Hakoyure, all you need to do is score above 15,000 points. : Live results are: '''''High '''fans, low money, medium exp'' 'Festival (Fes)' : Festivals are a lot more challenging than the other jobs listed above. The gameplay dynamic is very different to the other jobs described above because your idols are directly dueling against rivals who has access to memory appeals and unique burst appeals. You have to employ different strategies according to the type of rivals you are facing and your objective is to score higher than them, bearing in mind that they will do anything to disrupt your performance. : Fes results are: '''''Medium '''fans, low money, High exp. Rank Up Festivals : You can only increase your idols' ranks and complete the game by winning these special festivals. Unlike normal festivals, you need to win 2 out of 3 matches & you can swap your idols at the end of every match to utilise their unused memory appeals. Your rival's memory appeal does not recover at the end of a match, so it is possible for you to throw the first round to draw your rival to use most of their memory appeals and and beat them easily in the next 2 consecutive rounds. : Here are some extra info on the rank up fes: *Each idol need to have gained a certain number of fans before the can challenge the Rank up fest. *Your leading idol will gain SP when she wins. The higher the rank, the higher the reward. *As long as your idol has the fans, she can skip rank numbers, but not rank alphabet. **(C3 to C1), but not (C to A) *SP bonus is not lost if you skip rank, you will get the total amount in lump. : Rank up fes results are: ''High fans, High money, High exp''. All Star Live : Twice a year, at the end of Summer and Winter seasons, 765 Pro will hold a special live event featuring all 13 765 Pro idols. To win the event, you must score the required hakoyure (1 hakoyure = 1,000 points) total in a series of 3 live events. You get to use all the idols, even including the ones not yet under your care. Those not under your care would be at base level, which rise slowly according to your game progression, and they would not have any skill from their skill tree and their memory appeal will be at the minimum amount of 1. : Winning different All Star Live ranks will unlock different bonuses, such as songs, costumes and movies of your 13 idols performing the featured song together. Active skills at your disposal I use the term Active skills for skill that you can execute during the rhythm game process. This is not an official term, but I just find it easier to categorise the idols' skills this way. Some active skills are shared between your idols and some are not. So, in order to raise a balanced unit, you need to specialise your idols to specific tasks, memory driving, burst charging, countering, etc. Don't try to make an idol fill too many roles at once so that there are no SP wasted on overlapping shared skills. You can find some explanation for the active skills below. '''Burst appeal (individual) Executed by pressing R1 when your voltage gauge (green bar under your score) is full. : This is the "Special Attack" of your idol. It doubles your score during the burst appeal sequencel and if you have unlocked the burst skills in your idol's skill tree you can also get the benefit of their unique effects. Chihaya's burst appeal for example, increase the score of the vocal appeal during her burst. Makoto's burst increase Dance interest rate AFTER the end of her burst. Takane's burst increase your groups' voltage meter at the end of the burst. The effects' strength depends on the number of burst skill level frames unlocked for each idol. You can reinforce it with the +1 & +2 burst appeal skills. : You have to switch your idols using the L1 button to use the designated idol's special burst effect. To activate multiple idols' skill effects, you need to perform burst charge/s before doing the burst appeal. 'Burst charge (shared)' Executed by performing memory appeals (X) after your voltage gauge is maxed out. : You need to wait for the input freeze that happens when your voltage gauge is maxed to finish before you can perform this. When performed once, you can activate the special effects of 2 idols' burst skill during burst appeal and when performed twice, all three idols. Try not to lose count, because you can't get any more than 3 idols' burst skill to be activated. You only need to unlock the Burst Charge skills in one of your idols' skill tree to perform this. Unlock Burst Charge Duo to do 2 idol combination & Burst Charge Trio for 3 idol combination. However, you will need to unlock and level individual idol's burst skills effects to increase their effectiveness. NOTE! If your rival executed a burst while you're charged, your charges will be nullified. 'Memory drive (shared)' Executed by doing memory appeals in succession : Multiply the power of your memory appeals by having 2 to 3 idols appealing at the same time. Like Burst Charge, you need to unlock this skill. Memory Drive Duo lets 2 idols appeal at the same time at the 2nd consecutive memory appeal and Memory Drive Trio lets 3 appeal together at the 3rd consecutive memory appeal. When combined with the memory appeal +1, +2 & +3 skills, the result can be immensely powerful. 'Memory appeal (individual)' Executed by Pressing X : Memory appeals use can be increased by filling up individual idols' heart meter. Each complete heart gives an additional use and you can fill heart meters by finishing jobs with your idols or doing well on your idol's story or communication scenes. You have unlimited change to increase heart meter by completing jobs, but it takes longer to do so compared to picking the right answer. During the rhythm game part, memory appeals are used in the following order: Idol to the right of leader (on the idol selection screen) until depletion, then left idol to depletion, then finally the leader. Knowing this allows you to know where to position the idol you want to replace at the end of a fes match. 'Burst counter (shared)' Executed by doing a burst appeal during rival's burst appeal. : Arguably, this is the most useful skill you can have to win festivals, but it's utterly useless for other jobs. Without this skill, you are unable to do your own burst when your rivals do theirs. By countering your rival's burst, you prevent the bonus effects of their burst. On higher fes ranks, it's usually more strategic to prevent your rivals from finishing their devastating bursts rather than launching yours immediately. : Cancelling your rival's burst does not reset their voltage gauge, so you might want to time your counter according to your strategy. The Burst appeal +2 skill depletes your rival's voltage by about 25% when you do a burst even in a counter. : Tips: Your voltage meter is slightly depleted when your rival burst. If you have a full voltage gauge and the effect of your rival's burst is not reducing your voltage meter, you have the chance to refill it before their burst end, as long as you don't miss a note. Or, you can just boost your voltage quickly using memory appeals for emergencies. Passive skills These skills which you can unlock from your idol's skill tree are usually shared by your team, unless specified. 'Memory appeal bonus +1 +2 +3 (shared)' : Each number have different effects & you don't have to get the in any order. +1 increase your voltage even more, +2 increase your interest rate more and +3 reduce your rival's voltage more. 'Burst counter bonus +1 (shared)' : You may have to get the original burst counter skill before the +1 version. +1 increases your interest rate during a counter. 'Burst appeal bonus +1 & +2 (individual)' : Each bonus number have different effects & it works only for the idol who made the burst. +1 adds bonus scores to your appeal during a burst and +2 reduces your rival's voltage. 'Score bonus large or small (stack)' : Score multiplier for specific appeal type. You can see the score bonus effect of certain appeal type by the number of lighted square dots in your appeal circle. The score bonus from different idols STACK. 'Interest rate bonus (stack)' : Increases the interest rate of specific appeal type. For example, vocal interest rate bonus would add to the increase of your vocal interest rate when you make a visual appeal. 'Stat bonus (individual/stack)' : Increases the idol's stat according to the colour of the stars. Each star gives 10 points bonus. The bonus can be partially classified as "stack" because stats are usually pooled into team stats. Festival battle strategies Your main goal in festivals is to outscore, not achieve higher score record. So, besides trying to improve your score, you should try to impede them from attaining higher score. Don't feel too bad, because they will do the same. Burst counters can be useful at preventing your rivals from activating their burst skills. Check out the Rank Up Festivals page for more tips and information. 'Counter immediate burst effect' : Rivals such as Ai Hidaka has burst skills that activates its effects during the duration of the burst. To prevent its effects from hurting your team for prolonged period, you may want to counter it early. However, if you counter it too early, she would still have half filled voltage bar which shen can refill quickly to do another burst. So it really depends on your strategy here. 'Counter afterburst effect' : Some of your rival's burst effect will only be activated at the end of their burst. However, this kind of rival burst usually grants the your rivals massive boosts at the expense of having a wider counter window. This gives you more time to react to it & you can wait until their voltage is nearly completely depleted before you counter so that they can't quickly execute another burst while your voltage is empty after a burst counter. 'Counter the counterer' : Some rivals have powerful counter burst too, but has less powerful burst appeal in comparison. When facing against this kind of rival, it's better to wait until they burst first and counter them rather than let your burst be countered. 'Against voltage drainer' : I have never been able to counter voltage drainers. I can't seem to be able to raise my voltage fast enough to trigger a counter after a rival burst. So, it might be a good idea to time your burst just before theirs, so that you will already be at 0 voltage when they do their burst. Luckily, they can't burst counter. 'Preparing for drawn battle' : If your rival is too tough, you might want to throw the first battle by using your less powerful idols and draw your rival into a memory appeal tug of war. Then, for the 2nd & 3rd match, where your rival's memory appeals have already been mostly depleted, bring in your stronger idols to finish the job. Of course, normal Festivals only have 1 match, so this strategy can only work for rank up festivals. Category:Guide